Les liens
by MindHeist
Summary: Voldemort règne désormais en maître après avoir abattu Harry pendant la Grande Bataille. Dehors, les Survivants continuent de se battre. Pansy a vu sa vie tout entière détruite alors qu'elle ne cesse de fuir pour échapper à ses opposants. Sa tête est mise à prix, comme tant d'autres. Plusieurs mois après, personne ne peut croire à la mort d'Harry Potter.


_Prologue_

 _Ploc, ploc._

La jeune femme écoutait la pluie qui s'acharnait. Comme si elle tentait de pénétrer dans l'ancienne maison avec force. Un épais brouillard s'était formé tout autour du domaine et la brune ne parvenait plus à distinguer au-delà de quelques mètres. Tout s'était retrouvé progressivement englobé, dévoré par la brume.

Elle y comprit.

Lentement, elle referma ses bras autour de sa poitrine en tentant de se procurer un peu de chaleur. En vain. Les températures chutaient depuis des semaines. Le froid semblait vouloir lui arracher la peau, comme un animal affamé et enragé. Et pourtant, elle luttait. Encore plus que d'habitude. Adossée près de la fenêtre, elle regarda l'aurore se pointait alors que son souffle renvoyait de la fumée contre la vitre. La brune se recula finalement et vint s'installer sur le rebord du lit qui traînait en plein milieu de la chambre. Des lambeaux éparpillés. Des souvenirs piétinés. Cette impression de s'infiltrer dans l'existence des anciens propriétaires lorsqu'elle faisait irruption dans une maison vide ne la quittait jamais. Mais elle parvenait à mettre ce sentiment désagréable de côté en peu de temps. Après tout, ce n'était pas les sentiments qui la maintenaient en vie.

Les mains froides, elle attrapa sa baguette posée à ses pieds et murmura un sortilège qui fit jaillir une légère flamme à son extrémité. Un léger soupir lui traversa les lèvres alors qu'elle se contenta de cette faible consolation. Elle avait eu l'une des nuits les plus courtes depuis ces derniers mois et le manque de sommeil commençait à se traduire sur son visage froissé. Comparée à de la porcelaine glaciale, elle n'en était plus que le lointain reflet. Une réminiscence inaccessible. Cette situation semblait s'attarder depuis des années. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir fuir. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Les regards. Les messes basses. Les non-dits. Sa famille entière reposait sur des bâtisses prêtes à s'écrouler. Et pourtant, ses parents s'étaient toujours manifestés comme de véritables piliers. Sans eux, elle avait appris à se comporter comme la situation l'exigeait. Pour eux, elle était l'unique héritière d'une lignée de Sang-Pur.

La brune releva les yeux alors que de minces rayons tentèrent une percée à travers la fenêtre sale et tombèrent sur son bras marqué par une large blessure qui cicatrisait à peine. Ça lui faisait encore mal, rappelant à la jeune femme qu'elle était passée tout près d'une mort certaine. Un Mangemort l'avait retrouvé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'ancien endroit dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée, le soir-même. Elle avait entendu des pas lourds dans les escaliers alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage, émergeant d'un répit inattendu. Si elle ne s'était pas réveillée à temps, elle serait morte. Elle n'échappa toutefois pas à son adversaire qui lui infligea cette blessure avant qu'elle ne puisse transplaner ailleurs. Et arriver ici.

Ce n'était pas la première opposition face à laquelle elle était confrontée. Les marques de combats et de nuits effroyables étaient désormais inscrites sur sa peau – ses propres cicatrices. Elle était encore en vie.

Mais dans cet Affrontement qui faisait rage depuis des mois, Pansy avait tout perdu.

* * *

Un nouveau prologue que je poste pour une nouvelle remise en forme de ma fanfiction. Je n'ai pas posté depuis des mois et je m'en excuse. Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire à ce que je veux en faire et ne tiens pas à la délaisser dans un coin dans ma tête. Les anciens chapitres ont été retirés car je tiens à les remanier. Merci à vous de me suivre et je vais faire en sorte de vous offrir une histoire avec un début et une fin.

A très bientôt, les loutres.


End file.
